Unexpected Love Or is it just lust?
by autumnskyhill
Summary: The whole Harry Potter crew is back for their 6th year at Hogwarts. During the summer, Hermione has changed quite a bit. Prettier, slimmer, etc. And Draco finds him falling hard for her. And vice versa too! (I suck at writing summaries, so just R/R, pleas
1. An Unexpected Change in Attitude

~Hi! Well, Read & Review please! This story may be a bit Out Of Character. So.. Ok, enjoy!  
  
Copyrights: All Harry Potter related characters, and or other things are copyright J.K. Rowling. ^.^  
  
Author(me!)`s Notes: If you think that this plot is similar to someone else`s, please understand that I had no intention on copying anyone! And this is my first fan fic, so it might not be too great. Sue me. LOL, but I`m broke, so. Anyway, on with it, then!  
  
Pairing:  
  
Draco Malfoy + Hermione Granger  
  
Chapter One: A Surprising Change  
  
Hemione looked up at the portraits of her family tree on her bedroom wall, thinking about the magical ones back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Oh how she missed the place! Fortunately, she would be returning the following morning. She smiled thinking about this, then fell back onto her bed, falling asleep almost immediately.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
The next morning, Mr. & Mrs.Granger drove their daughter to King`s Cross Station, and left after telling her over and over again to write. Hermione promised that she would, then bid her parents farewell. When she got onto Platform 9 ¾, she saw her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley waiting for her. "Harry! Ron!", she cried, rushing over to them, giving each of them bear hugs.  
When the three friends had finished filling each other in on their summers, they began to board the train, only to find Draco Malfoy standing before them, smirking.His two flunkies, Crabbe and Goyle, stood on either side of him, also smirking. Draco looked them over in turn, obviously looking for something he could say to anger them. But when he got to Hermione, his gaze lingered, for she had indeed grown prettier over the summer-her once bushy and unruly hair was now straight and shining, her waist had become slimmer, and her chest fuller. Hermione scowled slightly when he met his gaze.  
"Enjoying yourself, Malfoy?", she asked, smirking triumphetly. Malfoy threw her smirk right back at her, smirking at her as well. "Actually, I was about to ask you the same thing." Ron was growing angrier by the second as the two threw insults back and forth. "Shut up, you insufferable git!", he shouted, his face turning scarlet with rage. "Aww.. The ickle Weasal sticking up for his little girfriend?", he said in a mocking tone. Ron growled, then threw himself onto Malfoy, but Crabbe and Goyle grabbed him off before he could land a decent punch.  
Hermione stomped up to Malfoy, stood on her toes (Malfoy was at least 5 inches taller than her.), and poked Malfoy in the chest.  
"I-am-not-his-girlfriend!", she screamed, pronouncing each word with a hard poke in Malfoy`s chest. Malfoy grabbed her hands before she could continue. He lowered his head, and pressed his lips against Hermione`s, kissing her roughly. Hermione protested for the first few seconds, but before she could pull free, Malfoy deepened the kiss, forcing her lips apart, and tracing her mouth with his tongues. Hermione stopped protesting abruptly, melting into the kiss, their tongues dancing together for a few pleasurable moments, until Malfoy slowly pulled out of the kiss, allowing Hermione to catch her breath.  
By now, Ron had fainted in shock, and Harry had become paralyzed, for he was just as shocked. Crabbe & Goyle stared in surprise for a few seconds, but quickly recovered. (They already knew that Malfoy had a "thing" for Hermione.^.^)Malfoy and Hermione hadn`t noticed any of this, for they were still entranced with the kisses they had just shared. "Well then, you`re free the taking, Granger," he said in reply to her earlier tantrum, a smirk playing on his lips. Hermione decided to tease him while she had the upper hand. "Hmm. Well, Malfoy, you`ll have to prove yourself worth, you know-"  
"Shut up," Malfoy said, pressing his lips onto Hermione`s again. "You amazing git," Hermione breathed as Malfoy licked her lips. They continued snogging for the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts, both completely unaware of the chaos going on around them. (Ron had regained conciousness, and had tried to smack Draco silly, but Crabbe and Goyle were holding him back, and despite his kicking, yelling, and struggling, he could not pull free to "save" Hermione. Harry was still shocked at the scene in front of him, and he didn`t even notice when Crabbe, Goyle and Ron rolled in front of him, wrestling the shit out of each other. And despite all this, Malfoy and Hermione just kept on kissing. Wow. LOL) 


	2. More of the Unexpected Happen

Copyrights: Same as Chapter One.  
  
Author`s Notes: Same as Chapter One. P.S., please go easy on the flames! (If any, lol) I`m very sensitive.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
When they reached Hogwarts, Hermione reluctantly got off the train after Draco had gone to join his fellow Slytherins.  
  
After the welcoming feast and guiding the first years to the Gryffindor Tower, Hermione stole away from the crowd and went up to the girl`s dorms, where she went to bed and fell aleep as soon as her head hit her pillow, dreaming of Malfoy`s soft lips, and amazing eyes.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
The next day, after Potions, Draco stopped Hermione in the halls. He pushed her up against a wall, cupped her face in his hand, and kissed her roughly. Once again, Hermione tried to protest, but found herself melting into his kiss. Their tongues danced together once again, and both were reluctant to stop, but alas, they DID have classes to go to!  
That evening, there was a prefect meeting, so Draco & Hermione would meet again. When she got to the Prefect's Quarters, Draco, Ron, Harry, and the other prefects were already there. Draco kissed Hermione again, causing Ron to jump up, knocking his chair over. Hermione broke away, then grabbed Ron, trying to pull him away, but he shook her off, glaring daggars at Malfoy. Malfoy glared back, just as heatedly. "Ron. It`s no big deal, he just kissed me a few times!", Hermione said, again trying to pull Ron away. Ron & Malfoy stopped glaring at each other, and instead stared at Hermione. "WHAT?! YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT YOU DON`T MIND HIM KISSING YOU?!!" Ron exclaimed, his face now red with fury. Now, Hermione had started to blush. The truth was, she had enjoyed those kisses, and wouldn`t mind a few, or even a lot, more of them. "No! I was just-" Malfoy stopped her. "So you did like it.", he smirked.  
"Oh shut up! You don`t kno-", Hermione was interuppted, this time because Malfoy had pressed his lips unto hers, and she could feel herself surrendering to his touch.to his nearness. Her hormones were raging, and she couldn`t take it anymore. She toyed with his slick, sliver-blonde hair, while they frenched mercilessly, their tongues playing and dancing together like there was no tommorow (a/n LOL, I couldn`t help it..^.^) One by one, the spectators, with the exception of the other Slytherin prefect and Ron and Harry, fainted in shock of what they witnessed. Once again, despite all this, Draco and Hermione continued snogging. (a/n.. Again.. WOW.. lol)  
  
halosangel`s notes: Hm. So, how was it? Please do R/R! And flames are accepted. Just please go easy! Thanks!! 


	3. Im Saying Hi!

Author`s Notes

Hi there. 

So sry about not updating! I have a minor case of writer`s block on this story.. But I`m typing up new chapters! So they should be up and the story should be finished by… Say, July 20th, to be safe… Hehehehe! OK, well, hope you`re enjoying it so far! Review, and Read It tooo! Thanks everyone for the reviews! 

Oh yeah, and sorry about the short chapters… I`m also working on another story! This one has longer chapters… Click on my pen name, and you`ll see it!! Have fun! ^,^

Yours truly, 

**Halosangel**


	4. Am I missing something? Hermione and MAL...

**~Disclaimer~ **Yup. They all belong to me! LOL, yeah, I wish… Nah, actually they belong to my fave. Authoress of ALL TIMES!!! J.K. ROWLING!!! Although I wouldn't mind actually, if I could own Hermione, Draco, and all those other cute little characters… LOL

**~Author's Notes~ **Muwah Muwah!!! **blows kisses to all the reviewers** Thanks, you guys!!! YAY~!!! Sorry it took awhile to update this, I was working on another story, which is basically finished.. Yeah, click on my name to read it!! Actually, I think it's pretty good, LOL.  Ok, ONTO THE STORY!!! LOL

**The REAL Chapter 3: **Hey Wait, Did I miss Something Here? Herm. And _MALFOY????_

             After that somewhat _fateful_ meeting of the prefects, everyone was really, very shocked. Actually, if it weren't so ridiculous, it would've been funny—-whenever students witnessed, with their very own eyes, Hermione and Draco kissing, (which was most of the time) they would either: 

a.) Faint in shock

b.) Commit some ridiculous form of "suicide"

c.) Think that the world is under a weird love spell and actually read one of Lockhart's books

                              or

d.) Just plain and simply shrug, then look again, then run into a wall…. 

           Of course, no one knew whether it was that they truly had feelings for each other, or if it was because, because both of them suddenly developed a rare muggle disease, like the Fuji Flu…. Some thought that they pair of them had issues, many many issues, and some just thought that it was "cute" for two enemies to all of sudden be making out all over the castle. 

           Now, let's see what Harry and Ron think of this:

                  "Harry, this has got to stop. I can't even eat in peace anymore!"

                  "Yes, Ron, but what can we do?"

                  "WHAT?!! What do you mean WHAT CAN WE DO?? Actually, let's go get some food first.. I'm starved!"

                  "Alright, then. Let's go!"

                  (~A/N~ Hmmm… LOL) 

                                ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

             Meanwhile, a rather strange relationship had began brewing between a Mr. Draco Malfoy and a Ms. Hermione Granger. Yes, of course, they still teased each, with the occasional "Mudblood", and "Ferret Boy" insults. Of course, now, after their usual quarrels, Hermione would say "Shut u—-", and be interrupted in the middle of saying it by Malfoy kissing her roughly, but with an equal amount of passion, desire, and want.  

              Draco and Hermione themselves didn't know the exact reason for their actions. Draco assumed it was because he was attracted to her beauty and brawn, and Hermione assumed the same. 

              During the classes, the professors, obviously knowing the change in attitude between former "sworn enemies" decided to have a meeting about this. At exactly half past midnight, the professors gathered at Dumbledore`s office, where he sat calmly eating a lemon sherbert drop. "Ah… Minerva, Severus, Rubeus… And, what's this?" he asked, looking in amusement at all the teachers before him.  "Albus, we've noticed that former enemies Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger have suddenly become... well... Closer." Snape cut in. "Don't be daft! They're all over each other! Kissing in the hallways, _my classroom, _everywhere!" Dumbledore smiled. "What?" Snape asked, still bewildered. Dumbledore folded his hands. "Well, Severus, opposites attract, you know… Now, I _have_ been watching," he said, gesturing to his bubbling cauldron. "Of course… If it truly is love, we cannot do a thing about it. Then again, I suppose it could just be simple lust, after all, they are of age, and their hormones _are_ raging." Dumbledore said all this calmly, then, after looking at all the confused faces of his staff members, he added, "Well, then, we could interfere a bit… Severus, I give you permission to make a potion… We shall see if it is true love, or just a phase…" When Snape did not move, he said, "Well, go on then! Problem solved! Oh yes, Severus, go easy… We are merely testing their feelings for each other.."  Snape nodded, then turned and walked away, followed by the rest of the teachers. 

                                     ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

                 The next morning at breakfast, the students went about their usual activities—-talking, laughing, just hanging out with their friends. Unbeknownst to Draco and Hermione, Snape had replaced their pumpkin juice with his potion. As luck would have it, they both drank it down to the last drop. 

                  When the effects of the potion sank in, Malfoy and Hermione once again looked at each other with pure hatred. Malfoy stoppd Hermione in the hallways, then  said, "You are a dirty mudblood. You`ve contaminated the wizarding world. You`re not worthy enough to stay at Hogwarts, you know." "Sod off, Malfoy. Go bother your little girlfriend Pansy.  Leave me alone!" Hermione shot back, stalking up to the Gryffindor common room. _I can`t believe I actually kissed the fool! Stupid, sexy ferret boy!, _she thought to herself, sinking down into a chair. A single tear fell from her eyes. She had to admit. As stupid, rude, and arrogant, and ignorant Malfoy was, he was a friggin good kisser! Hermione groaned. She hated having to deal with this. 

                Meanwhile, in the Slytherin common room, Draco was thinking the same thing. _I can`t believe I KISSED a MUDBLOOD! Stupid, beautiful mudblood!, _he thought, throwing the peace of parchment he had been working on into the fire. He scowled. This was really starting to annoy him. 

                                     ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

                The next day, Malfoy stopped Hermione in the halls again. Hermione, expecting another of his insult sessions, groaned and started to walk away, when Draco grabbed her by her slim waist and pulled her toward him. He looked carefully into her beautiful brown eyes, then kissed her lightly. "Mudblood, why`d you have to be so beautiful?" Hermione smirked. "Why did _you_ have to be ferret boy?", she asked, grabbing him and pulling him closer. She kissed him back, hard. Soon, their tongues were playing with each other, and in mere minutes, they were tongue-tied—-literally… (~A/N~ LOL) 

               Throughout all this, the professors, once again gathered in Dumbledore`s office, watched in utter amazement, and confusion as well. Dumbledore smiled. "I believe that answers all your questions," he said, gesturing towards the kissing couple. All the other professors could do was stare, then, one by one, they fainted in shock. 

               When they came to, minutes later, Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, it`s a miracle, isn`t it?" 

                                      **~*~The End~*~**

**~Authoress(me!)' notes~ **Well, that`s that! LOL, review and tell me what you think, and if you`d like it to be longer, feel free to email me!! ^,^ It was great fun writing this story, and I hope you all liked it! Thanks! 

                                                                   Sincerely, 

                                                                            The ƒorever ƒancy, 

                                                                           The One and Only, 

                                                                                        **Halosangel**

P.S. Please read my other story (or stories) too!! Thanks!!


End file.
